wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lorikeet
Lorikeet, better known by her friends as Lory, is a RainWing created by LoaflyTheLoaf. Appearance Due to being a RainWing, Lorikeet's scale colors change often. However, she is most often seen as being purple and violet. She has purple eyes Personality Lorikeet is often referred to by other RainWings as 'overly energetic.' Defying the RainWing sterytope of laziness, she hates sitting still. Lorikeet spends most of her time swinging from trees using her long tail, or chasing her friends in a game of tag, or playing pranks on her pet sloth, Mango, who seems to enjoy it. Backstory Lory has lived a pretty normal life. She was born in 5, 006 A.S., and, like other RainWings, never knew who her family was. She hatched around the same time as another dragonet named Parrot, and the two grew up as best friends. From the moment she hatched, Lorikeet was different from other RainWings. She was spunky, energetic, not lazy at all, and clever. She and Parrot spent their days pranking the adult dragons by tying them up with vines during suntime, putting dried leaves in their fruit meals, etc. Most RainWings have learned to look out for Lori and Parrot, but one specific dragon, Bromeliad, is so grumpy that oftentimes Lori can't resist. He is her favorite dragon to prank, and she loves getting a harsh reaction out of him. When she was about 4 years old, she asked Queen Glory if she could learn to be a healer. Glory was surprised and unsure if she should give a job that required compassion and empathy to a dragon that enjoyed annoying others, but Lori begged her, saying that she had a kind side to her, and that she could never be cruel to a dragon in pain. Glory soon agreed, and had Lori train under the supervision of the current healers. To this day, Lori is still working hard to be the best healer in the Rainforest. She still spends her free time with Parrot, and still enjoys pranking others, but has matured into a smart, hard-working dragonet. Trivia * She is one of the few RainWings who is spunky and the opposite of your typical RainWing stereotype. * She often gets annoyed with her lazy tribemates and wishes they were more active. * She and her best friend, Parrot, love playing pranks on other RainWings; they usually get away with it, but once they got caught by Bromeliad (their favorite dragon to prank), who yelled at them for a long time, all while they tried desperately not to laugh. * She sometimes can be grumpy due to not having as much suntime as a regular RainWing. Quotes "The best prank I've ever pulled? I don't think I could choose a single prank, but all of the ones me and Parrot have done to Bromeliad have been terrible... terribly awesome!" "This is my pet sloth, Mango. She hates mangoes, ironically, and I hate lorikeets, ironically. Well, not really, they're actually quite cool birds, but I say that I hate them because I like to see other dragons' reactions!" "I know you think of me as just the annoying dragonet who spends her time being mean to others, but I'd like to remind you that you aren't exactly the most average, kind, and wonderful RainWing, either. Besides, there is a kind and empathetic side to me. I think that every dragon, no matter how cruel or unkind, has a good side to them, even if they never show it. Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer)